


Beyond

by galaxybrooklyns



Category: Girl's Day (Band), Lee Jong Suk - Fandom, Park Sooyoung - Fandom, Red Velvet (K-pop Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), lee jongsuk - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Police, Detectives, Drama & Romance, F/M, Family Drama, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Lee Jong Suk - Freeform, Lee Jongsuk - Freeform, Parallel Universes, Police, Red Room (Marvel), Romance, Two Worlds - spinoff, Two worlds, jongsuk, joy, kpop, sooyoung - Freeform, w - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 12:53:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14473167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxybrooklyns/pseuds/galaxybrooklyns
Summary: All is fair in love... and in war.





	1. episode 00: intro

 

_On February 23, 2018, at 11:58 PM, female highschool student Oh Yujin was found dead in her apartment. Reports have stated that the victim was drugged, as she took a cyanide pill instead of her maintenance pills. The drug is believed to be mixed with her medication pills, resulting to her death._

__

_In the course of her day, she was at four places before going back to her apartment: the park, Gangryu coffee shop, the Zen Bistro where she works as a part-time waitress, and at a restaurant, where she had dinner with her boyfriend, Hong Jaechan._

 

_Oh Yujin._

 

_Yujin's mother was on the phone talking to her when the incident happened, which led to the fast action of the ambulance and police. The heart-wrenching and terrible death of the victim spread like wildfire not just in their neighborhood, but of Seoul. Despite the great efforts of the police and countless investigating teams, the case still remains unsolved._

 

* * *

  
  


"The police will be sending the profiles for the 4 possible suspects soon," the creator said.

 

"For now, I'll let you adjust here. I have already set activities and tasks for you to do while I'm working on your identity here in our world." He added.

  
"They're 2 people, right?" Yu asked, as he looked at their profiles.

 

"Seems fun to me. I'll start one first thing in the morning, tomorrow." He put down the portfolio, a smug smile forming on his lips.


	2. episode 00[1]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yu's creator sets him up on his trials on adjusting into the human world. 
> 
> (Sana X Jong Suk)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!! so these are just ppl who requested to be featured in the intro of the story - the story officially starts on the next chapter!

Parallel World 001

 

**10:30 AM**

 

****

 

Drinking a caramel macchiato while sitting near the window is always Sana's set-up here at the café. She likes to spend her morning here, may it be reading a book, listening to the music as she looks outside, eat pastry, or whatever comes to mind.

It was always like this, until Yu came into her life.

"Hey big guy, don't slack off again!" Sana whined, as she shakes Yu lightly to wake him up. "We have to eat!" She tries once more, and gave up as she failed. "Ugh– what do you want? I'll get food for us." She said. Yu groans, head buried on top of his arms and mutters, "The usual." Sana sighs, before standing up and heading to the counter.

It's been a good one year with Yu– she still finds it funny that her constant (and loud) whining at the hospital about her not getting her healthcard quickly led her to this doctor.

She clears her throat. "Two iced Americano, one eggs and hashbrown, and scrambled eggs with sliced bread please.” The cashier punches in her order. “Oh uhh- can I get four additional creamer and 2 packs of sugar?” She smiles sheepishly as the lady in front nods. “Now you have to wake up. Really.” Sana puts on a stern face, as she was now holding a tray filled with their food. Yu looks up, as he takes off the piece of his black hoodie from his head. He helps her place the food on the table, and started to eat. 

 

 

"You're going to the studio later?" Yu asked, his sleepiness is evident in his voice. Sana hums. "I still have to edit a few more shots, but it'll just take a while." She sips on her drink. "You? Are you really sure you're okay with being on the night shift?" Sana looks at his boyfriend's sleep deprived face. "Well, can't do anything about it... the hospital needs more doctors during night these days. More incidents of drunk-driving accidents and other car accidents– I can't say no to that." He yawns, earning a chuckle from her. "Stop acting like a five-year old who needs a bowl of cereal on mornings then." Yu flashes his soft-probably-tired smile. "Aww, is my girlfriend worried about me?" He laughs. "I am, of course!" She replied, keeping her voice little. "You either come home to just sleep and then wake up for work or spend a day out..." Sana exhales. Yu took this chance to take her hand to his cheeks, and caresses it.

"I'm sorry, bunbun." He then starts speaking in higher pitch and softly. "I'm just really tired, but don't worry, I'll soon get used to it, hm? We can go on a date tomorrow, or if you want, we can just cuddle all day while we watch food documentaries. It's my day off." He smiled. Sana felt her cheeks redden, as his words flowed into her ears smoothly, soothing her. "S-Stop it." She scoffs, trying to brush off her flustered face."And seriously, food documentaries? What, you're gonna make me watch cow conspiracy videos and turn me vegan?" Yu laughs, soon followed by her. "I know you love it when I act cute. Bbuing bbuing." He acts it out, making her laugh again. "Whatever." She eats the last hashbrown, and stares at him while he finishes his.

"Let's sleep a bit more, please?" Yu pouted, as they were now heading back to their condo. "Well, what can I do about it, huh?" She grins, squeezing his hand quickly as they continued to walk.

 

* * *

 

 

And suddenly, time stopped.

"Okay, that's enough." A voice from nowhere commanded, as the sidewalk he's on started morphing into the Creator's studio.

Yu smiled. "That was actually nice." He looked at his creator.

"You'll erase her memories, right?"

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

Parallel World 002

 

**9:15 AM**

 

****

 

"Stop right there!"

"No more cookies for you!"

"Argh! Haru-ah!" Endless shouting and grunting that were matched with giggling filled the house of Chiharu and Yu. Two divorced parents who met each other and fell in love and remarried– yeah, that's how Chiharu and Yu ended up in one house and hated each other, until now.

 

_"But mom, I could just get an apartment!"_

_"That's just a waste of money, hun. And your school's just blocks away from here!"_

_"You know I can't stand living with that spoiled brat–"_

_"Watch your words, Wong Yuehan." His mom let out a sigh. "_

_You two just need more time to bond. Just get to know her more, she's as just lovely as you."_

And that's how he and Chiharu ended up alone in the house on a Sunday. "Daddy said you should make cookies." Chiharu said, crossing her arms. "I'm gonna make cookies when I want to make one.

 

Yu inches his face closer to her. "And I'm sorry to break it to you– now's not the time, Haru." He grins. Chiharu huffs. "But it's almost time for tea party with Mr. Potter!" Yu stands up straight. "No." "Yes!" "I said no!" "I'm gonna call Mom!" He messes his hair in annoyance, admitting defeat. "Blehhh!" Chiharu teased him. Yu storms out of the living room, after shutting down his PS4.

\---

"Haru-ah! Your cookies are now ready." Yu called out to her, as he takes the tray from the oven. Chiharu squeals, rushing back to the kitchen and abandoning her favorite cartoon show. As soon as she saw the cookies, she looked at him. "You sure I can eat that?" He stammers, "Of course! I can eat it first if you want." Yu gets one cookie, and takes a small bite.

It's too salty.

He tries his best not to make it seem like one, as he's come up with a nasty idea. "How was it?" Chiharu asked. "It's good! Here you should try one–" He breaks a small piece and shoves it on her mouth. Yu was already grinning as he can see his little sister's disgust at the taste. "Eugh! You liar! Mom makes better cookies than you!" She pouted. "Well, you asked for it. Now... you said you're gonna have tea party and cookies with Mr. Potter, right?" He said, as he gets another cookie. Chiharu gulped, knowing what her brother's up to. "No! Stay away!" said Chiharu, as she started to run away from Yu.

Yu, on the other hand, started chasing her. It took them a good five-minute chase before he cornered her in the living room, locking Chiharu with his arms. Yu pants, and chuckles before saying, "Gotcha." Chiharu was already giggling as soon as she got caught. "N-No!" Yu lets go of her, as they both sat on the ground beside each other. He leans his back against the couch.

"I'll just buy you some." Chiharu looks at him, and suddenly hugs him before mumbling, "thank you." Yu smiles, getting up and gets his wallet. "Just stay here, okay? I'll lock the door." Chiharu nods, and he heads outside the house.

 

* * *

 

 

Locking the door, he hid the keys in his pocket. He turns around, and to his surprise, instead of the front yard welcoming him, it was the Creator, sitting in front of him with the tablet on the table.

Yu frowns. "You didn't warn me that you were gonna take me back already." The creator laughed.

"I'm sorry, I forgot." Yu gets the portfolio, looking at the remaining profiles.

"They seem pretty easy. I'll finish these tomorrow."

"Good. The police said they'll mail the profiles of the suspects tomorrow, night."

Yu nods, as he hovers his eyes into the glass window, getting a good view of Seoul.

 

"Soon, Yujin. Soon."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The case of Oh Yujin is now officially re-opened. Yu learns about the suspects.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a series of trials, Yu's on his first day in solving the murder of Oh Yujin.
> 
> (C refers to the Creator; his nickname)

~~__ ~~

~~_ (Italicized = flashbacks) _ ~~

 

** Yu's POV **

****

> ALL IS FAIR, IN LOVE... AND IN WAR.

** 8:30 AM **

 

I wiped my mirror, getting rid of the moist. I just finished showering. The creator had rented a condominium for me, and motorcycle as well. He just sent a message that the police had already sent the profiles of the four suspects.

 

'Still feels surreal,' I thought to myself.

 

Having known of my identity, I have already digested the fact that I am his creation, and I live in the world he'd drawn. I do have emotions, and experienced everything what a human person had. Now, having transported into the real world, it's my way of paying back to him. And plus, since I have solved almost all of the crimes in my world as I'm their famous detective, I might as well use my skills.

 

Wearing my black coat under a white draped shirt, I went down as C texted me, fetching me with his car. 

\--

 

"Did the slacks fit? That's the last decent piece I've got." He smiled, as I got in the car. "Yeah, fits well." He grabbed something on the front seat, and instructed the driver to head to the police station. "Here are the profiles," C handed it over to me. "Have a good look on each one, that's all the relevant information they've got so far." He added. I opened it, greeted with a picture of a young guy.

 

 

 

 

 

  

 

"That's Hong Jaechan, Yujin's boyfriend. He's the first one to be investigated since he's the last one to be with her. Although there are no suspicious reports made, they're still keeping an eye on him." "They interrogated him?" I looked at the window. "Yeah– the boy's very miserable about it, so he couldn't talk much." C answered.

Proceeding to the next one, it was a female student, around Yujin's age. "Is this her classmate?" He nodded. The name's Stephanie Kim. Migrated from Canada, she's been one of the guys' top list on the girl they'd wish to date.

 

 

  


 

 

Reading the bottom part, I raised an eyebrow. "So, she's got a grudge on her?" "Yup. She thought Jaechan's falling for her– then on Valentine's day last year, Jaechan asked Yujin out on a date."

 

"And the third one–" I glanced at C. "No picture?" He frowned. "They can't find one that focused his face." C suddenly took out his phone. "But I've got some few shots, I hired an undercover." He showed me a picture of a man on the coffee shop. I looked again on the profile. Kang Minjoon– 20 year-old barista, his co-workers told the police he has a crush on Yujin.

 

     


 

 

"How did they knew?" I asked, adjusting on my seat. "He actually confessed to one of his co-workers. But when I asked his co-worker about it, he said that Minjoon has a folder of Yujin's pictures on his phone. A bit creepy, right?" C let out a deep breath. 

The car finally stopped. "I guess here we are." C said, as I looked around. "You'll be assigned here as the new team leader of Police Unit-1 here at Gangnam. They already know you, so I'm expecting you've already run through your biodata?" He chuckled. "Of course, I'm Busan's chief police officer, right?" I smiled. "I guess you've mastered every single bit. That's good." C chuckled again, and I closed the portfolio. As I got off the car, my phone vibrated. It was a text message from C: 

> Good luck. Update me soon

** Sooyoung's POV **

"Sooyoung-ah! He's on his way now! Did you get his office ready?" My best friend, Sejeong, is panicking right now– the new team leader is moving in today. Well, everyone's nervous, especially me! It was sad that Sir Daehwan had to take a break because he had to focus on his wife who's now pregnant.

 

"Done!" I arranged his pen and needed papers on the desk, before going back to Sooyoung. "Is the office ready? Oh my gosh I think I need some coffee–" "Hey! Calm down Soo. Everything's tidy and set." I lightly poked her forehead, as she went to the side to make coffee. "But hey," She looked back at me, while waiting for the water to boil. "I heard he's cute. Oh, sir–" "Ew stop it! Don't start with your wild imagination." She laughed, now preparing her coffee.

 

"Okay let's get serious, Sir Daehyun said he's got the guts." Sejeong takes a sip. "He claims he'll solve the case."

 

I shrugged. "We'll see that." She fixes her uniform. I scoffed. "Are you trying to seduce him? Really, Sese." I added, crossing my arms. "You're the one who's got wild imaginations. Who knows, maybe you're the first one to make a move. You sneaky cat." Sejeong laughs again, and suddenly noises were nearing to our room, and suddenly, the door swung open. 

 

Tall, handsome and...pale? Like Snow White.

 

He hovers his eyes around the room, landing on the door to his office.

 

My lips were parted, until Sooyoung bumped my hip slighty, shaking my thoughts off. 

 

"Good morning, Sir. We are Gangnam Unit-1. Pleasure to be working with you." We both bow at him. He quickly shifted his gaze towards us. 

 

I gulped.

 

 

** Yu's POV **

 

 

_"And I almost forgot– we need to change your name." C looked at me. "I already came up with one. It's not too far from yours, so don't worry." He flashed his smile. "We have to make sure no one crazy or a die-hard fan of the webtoon runs to you and blows up your cover– even though that's impossible." He added. I went back on the first page of my biodata._

 

 

I was greeted by two ladies as soon as I stepped in the office. I looked at them and smiled. 

 

"I'm Wong Ryu. New team leader of the unit. Nice to meet you." 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... first episode is up! Credits to the Owner of the photos! sorry if its unrealistic i kNOW cRiNgE but i hope i satisfied you guys with this ;;_;; the case will be explained further in the upcoming episodes so dONT wOrRy i gOtcHu fam

**Author's Note:**

> yuuup so this is like a spin-off to Jongsuk's drama, W. You can search it up on the internet if you want!  
> Disclaimer: I do not claim the plot/theme/storyline as my original concept, as I have said that it is based on W, a K-Drama of Jongsuk. :) i hope i'll do justice with it!


End file.
